mazerunnerroleplaytmrfandomcom-20200214-history
Feliz
|romantic_interests = Dainja † (ex-girlfriend) Kennedy (one-sided Crush) Minho (current love interest) |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Dark Brown |type = Immune (to the airborne strain of the Flare) Not Immune (to bites and scratches) |abilities = Passive Mind Reading |generations = All Generations |portrayed_by = Liza Soberano (real-life) Samantha Fairbanks (game) Mei Pak and Laura Bailey (voice) |residence = Cebu, Philippines (originally) London, England (formerly) Marseilles, France (formerly) Glade (formerly) WICKED Headquarters (formerly) Denver (formerly) The Safe Haven (currently) |special_item = Orange Cassette Player Metal Compound Bow Painted Starry Night Badge (gifted from Nekane) |weapon/s = Metal Compound Bow Dagger Shotgun (rarely) |place_of_birth = Cebu, Philippines }} Kira Tala Alunsina, better known as Feliz, is a former Glader and Medjack, as well as a survivor of a night in The Maze in Generation 4 and a survivor of The Flare in Generation 1. In NewtTMR422's Maze Runner Roleplay, she is being controlled by xgargiex (previously known as Milky_Tea_356). Overview A mature, loyal and often brutally honest member of the Gladers, Feliz is a backseat leader of the group, an appropriate position that suits her WICKED role of 'The Beta'. Feliz often tries her best to maintain the humanity of the group in a post-apocalyptic world, but this rare selflessness often comes at the price of her own moral, which is often jeopardised by her anger issues and mental instability. After losing the people closest to her at a young age, Feliz becomes hardened and more mature in her outlook, but still bravely overcomes the dangers of a post-apocalyptic world head-on and tries her best to maintain some of her previous faith in humanity, hanging on to what lessons raising her late brother James taught her and her own values. As time goes on, however, Feliz develops more brash and forceful traits, distrusting others and doing whatever it takes to stay alive. She has long held a firm belief that nothing good will come out of being sociable and creating allies as she believes that it is inevitable that those alliances will turn on her in the future when she has become reliant and trusting of them and is often seen alone, sometimes for the better due to Feliz's occasional phases of violence. Feliz is shown to be brash with a minimal filter, saying whatever comes to her mind. This has her sometimes come off as rude, but getting past that, she's a sweet person. While she regularly insults and berates her fellow Gladers, she in fact is very close to them and is considered the secondary leader of the group. As time passes in the roleplay, Feliz is shown to develop as a character, leaning more into the idea of the Gladers being her true family and the theory that one day she could find a place to settle down and live her life out peacefully. Personality Feliz is portrayed as a fairly vulgar, brazen and extremely violent teenager who resorts to violence in order to get things her way, claiming that violence is the answer to everything. Feliz is most of the time aggressive and hostile towards others. However, when she is with people she truly loves and cares for like the majority of the Gladers and her younger siblings James and Nekane, she becomes much kinder and is extremely protective of them. Feliz discards the typical female archetype almost completely as evident in her aggressive and violent, hostile nature, as well as her interests and hobbies. Both tend to be more associated with males rather than females like Feliz. Feliz uses unnecessary violence and vulgar language as both a coping mechanism and a veneer for her feelings of unhappiness. She is actively traumatised from her experiences as both a child and as a Medjack and is often under pressure from herself to try and put others needs before her own in fear that she will be seen by others as cold and selfish, as shown when she refuses her serving of food and asks for it to be given to her younger sister Nekane, despite being weak and deprived of sleep. Feliz reveals that she wants to die during the changing whilst under the influence of Griever venom, mumbling out her true feeling that sometimes she 'wonders if being alive matters...if being a dead shank might be a lot easier'. When Kenny asks her if she was serious, Feliz responds that she'd never actively kill herself; instead, she states she doesn't think that she'd move out of the way if a car were rushing at her; but this statement contradicts another response that Feliz has said before, when she admits that her bandages are covering up cuts that she has made on her arm. Feliz's current opinion on her importance amongst the Gladers is unknown. Feliz is rough on the outside, but warms up the longer you know her. It's difficult for her to stay in one place for long and is known to be chaotically good. Physical Appearance Feliz is the typical asian image, with brown eyes and dark brown/black hair. She is described to have warm golden brown skin with several dark patches of discoloration on her back due to excessive sun exposure from both the Philippines and the Scorch. However, her eyes are double-lidded and almond-shaped in contrast to the usual monolid and her face is more rounded than angled. Feliz is the second shortest Main Glader and the third shortest Glader, standing at 5'5. The only main OC to beat her height is Joe and the other OC to beat her height is ironically her best friend, Kenny who stands just a few centimeters shorter than her. She is thirteen centimetres shorter than Minho, which she finds quite annoying. Feliz is the only known character who only has one eye. In Death Cure, she covers up her left eye after it blinded after a fight with her cousin, Kaylana at the end of Scorch Trials. She ended up covering it up with an eyepatch and has a long, thin scar running from her eyebrow to her cheek from the injury. Another clear injury that Feliz has sustained is half of her ring finger on her left hand is missing. This from when a car door slammed onto her hand whilst she attempted to rescue a crying baby from a car. The car door had severed off the part of her left ring ring finger between the knuckle and the tip of the finger. However, having 9 1/2 fingers doesn't really affect Feliz and she can usually complete her daily activities without a problem. Biography Early Childhood in the Philippines= |-|Life in London= |-|Escaping to France= Relationships Family Janna= Due to Feliz having been separated from her mother for the majority of her life, seven years to be exact, her trust in her mother was close to non-existent when she meets her again for the first time since she was ten years old. Janna admits to Feliz that she left her and her brother under their abusive step-father's, Darragh O'Connor's, care when Janna felt her second marriage was putting her through too much and Feliz develops a resentment towardsJanna for this, calling her actions 'a premeditated abandonment' and 'a failure to be a mother to her own children'. However, the two become close through Janna telling Feliz stories of how Feliz was as a young child, which amused Feliz and allowed her to relax. In the aftermath of the attack of The Right Arm Camp in ''The Scorch Trials, Feliz is clearly distraught by her mother's murder. |-|Nekane= Feliz is visibly caring for her younger sibling Nekane, despite the two only being blood-related through their mother. Feliz is known to play games with Nekane whilst staying at the The Right Arm Camp, but takes upon the role of a parental figure to Nekane after the death of their mother, Janna. However, Feliz can sometimes become too protective of Nekane, as shown when she refuses to allow Nekane to go explore the area with the rest of the group without Feliz there to supervise Nekane, insisting that she must be with her at all times. Feliz occasionally mistakes her for James, but despite this, the two care deeply for each other, and refer to each other as "sister", "bunso" and "sibling", the latter due to Feliz's identity as genderfluid. Nekane is one of the few people who know about Feliz's past due to Janna telling Nekane stories of Feliz to inspire her, and was the one who helped her during her blackouts, earning back thanks from Feliz, which shows that Feliz loves her family, even her half-siblings. |-|Kaylana= After Kaylana reveals to Feliz her identity as Feliz's maternal cousin, Feliz builds a close, familial relationship with her. The betrayal of Kaylana at the attack of The Right Arm Camp in The Scorch Trials however, destroys Feliz's strong trust in her. The next and last time Feliz would ever converse with her cousin after the attack would be in The Death Cure, when Feliz hands Kaylana her personal and only gun with a single bullet inside it. She gives Kaylana the choice to either shoot herself in the head, thus being freed from any judgement and sentences The Right Arm would give her when she is ultimately captured, or shoot Feliz in order to quench her revenge. Kaylana eventually chooses the latter, and Feliz dies as a result of it. |-|James= Due to James having been killed before the series started, there is little to no information about his relationship with his older sister. It is known that Feliz, then known as Kira Alunsina, mercy killed James after he was bit by a Crank. James and Feliz's relationship reflects similarities with Nekane and Feliz's relationship. |-|Joshua= It is revealed by Janna that Feliz's biological father, Joshua, was killed during a terrorist attack protecting a group of school children from gunfire, which presumes that Feliz grew up with no true fatherly figure in her childhood. Janna expresses the closeness between Feliz and her father through stories of Joshua teaching a young Feliz how to use a bow and arrow (a skill which would help her later in life), how to do basic first aid (another skill which would help her as her time as a Medjack in the Glade), amongst other life lessons. It can be assumed that Feliz was greatly pained upon her father's unexpected death. |-|Darragh O'Connor= Feliz hated her former stepfather due to physical and physiological abuse she suffered whilst under his care. Feliz, as a young child, had several issues in her home. Darragh was an alcoholic who often abused Kira, with his antics eventually taking a sexual and pedophilic turn. This scarred the young girl for life and would cause her to have major trust issues later on in life. Friends Minho= See Minho |-|Newt= |-|Thomas= |-|Sage= |-|Kayleigh= |-|Kædan= |-|Will= |-|Sacagawea= |-|Cherry= |-|Hannah= |-|Brenda= |-|Jorge= |-|Joe= See Joe |-|Kenny= Romantic Dainja= Not much is known about Feliz and Dainja's relationship as it began and ended before The Maze Runner and altogether, before the series began. It is known that Dainja was Feliz's first romantic relationship and that Feliz feared it would not last due to her internalized homophobia. The relationship ended when Dainja was killed by Cranks. |-|Minho= Minho is Feliz's second and current romantic relationship. It also Feliz's first heterosexual relationship. Feliz and Minho's relationship is fairly mature for their age, although it can also be inappropriate and childish, the former being shown when Feliz states to Minho 'I like what I see' when she sees him shirtless and the latter when the pair are frequently shown to play games such as hide and seek or tag around the Berg In the First Generation of the roleplay, Minho signs 'I love you' using ASL to Feliz in The Death Cure, but due to Feliz not knowing ASL having never lived in the USA during her childhood, she mistakes it as a rock hand sign. Enemies Joe= Due to Joe's betrayal of The Gladers, Feliz has little to no trust in Joe. However, there is evidence that she has considered forgiving him. |-|Kaylana= See Kaylana |-|WICKED= Feliz has no faith in WICKED's proposed plan of restoring human civilization and does not trust in its values. Etymology Feliz is of Latin derivation and is a variant form of Felicia (Latin): feminine of Felix. The meaning of the name Feliz is "lucky, fortunate, happy". Kira is considered the Russian feminine form of Cyrus, from the Greek (kyrios) meaning ‘lord’, giving Kira the meaning ‘mistress, ruler’. Tala is the name of the Philippine goddess of the bright morning star. Alunsina is the name of the Philippine Goddess of the Eastern Skies. She was said to be a guardian against strong typhoons and of beauty and marriage, it was also said that she was the patron goddess of women especially single women and virgins, lovers, housewives and brides. Feliz's birth name, Kira Tala Alunsina, altogether means Ruler of the Bright Morning Star of the Eastern Skies. Trivia Quotes * "All I'm saying is, I like what I see." * "Welcome back, pretty boy." * "Go suck it, sweet cheeks." * "Nekane, I'll say hello to Mamí for you, okay?" * "You should be scared of the living, not the dead." * "I hate you. I hate you more than those stringie thingies on Bananas." * "Everything we've done, we've done together. We all got here together and we're still here. Things have happened but it's always worked out for use because it's always been all of us together. I don't ever want any of us to change that!" * "There are four lumps of slime and stannic outside this homestead that are just waiting to kill us and you're deciding to adhere to vegetarians' bromidic rules by cutting vegetables?" * "It takes more than words. You can just talk people into being peaceful! You think I don't want a life like that for Nekane? For myself? God, I'd love to live in a world where I didn't have to worry about having a bullet put through my head, or dying from starvation or getting bit by a Crank! But that's just not how things bloody work! Not yet!" * Feliz: '"It's such a shame you have to resort to such underhanded tactics to get the upperhand over me in this substantially mundane game." ** "Pardon? I think I misheard you." ** '''Feliz: '"I said you're a dirty cheat. Did you hear me this time?" * "Woman? Is that supposed to be an insult to me? I would return the slap if I took you for a man." * "Listen to me, alright? Some people are born into the right bodies for them. Others have to fight for it. They isn't a plural anymore. It's a statement of gender identity. And it's my truth." *"I just use the future to escape the past." *"Hello. My name is Feliz Alunsina. You killed my mother. Prepare to die." *'''Mapulon:"Are the T'Boli's powerful matriarchal ranks so diminished and poor that we have to enlist a confused half-blood and their mummy as their leaders?" Feliz:"I'm sure if you asked around they'd prefer someone level-headed like me to lead, instead of a puny little creature like you.No-ones impressed, Mapu. Walk away." * 'Feliz: '”After you kill me, can you get the news to my date tonight that I won’t be making it? A text or call or something. Best thing I ever shagged. It‘s the least you could do.” 'Mapulon: '”Fine then, what’s their name and address?” 'Feliz: '“You don’t know your own sister‘s name and address?” Gallery Screenshot 2019-05-29 at 4.12.58 PM.png Screenshot 2019-05-29 at 4.13.24 PM.png Screenshot 2019-05-28 at 10.55.38 PM.png Screenshot 2019-05-29 at 4.23.26 PM.png Tumblr p0074mMXK01rjinaso1 1280.jpeg xiao-tong-kong-cover-2.jpg Category:Generation 1 OCs Category:Generation 2 OCs Category:Generation 3 OCs Category:Generation 4 OCs Category:The Alunsina Family Category:Female Characters Category:LGBTQ+ OCs Category:Bisexual OCs